The New bullet
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: What happens when Reborn tests his newes bullet on Gokudera and Yamamoto? Gokudera winds up...KNOCKED UP! And what's wrose is his cousin is coming. WARNINGS: OC, OCC, MPREG, YAOI. Don't like? Then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I only own Hayato and Bianchi Gokudera's half American cousin; Vespera, and anything else that's new, the fic is based off of a pic on Deviantart. Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunayoshi Swadana aka Tsuna the Tenth boss of the Vongola family and High School student sweatdropped as his tutor; Reborn, tried to get him to help test a new bullet. Said bullet was pink and light blue and for some reason that made the boy think of baby blankets. He was in an abandoned lot with his friends and family members Chrome Dokuro, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto Lambo and I-Pin.

"I'll help test it Tenth~!" said Tsuna's Strom Guardian and self-proclaimed right hand man, Gokudera.

"Good," said Reborn, "I wasn't told what kinda bullet this is but I need some hair from someone else so I think it's a tracking bullet."

"You can have some of my hair," said the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto, pulling some hairs from his comb in his school bag.

The tiny assassin took said hairs and placed them into a special compartment inside the bullet as the baseball player donned a bullet proof vest and helmet.

"Safety first," he said cheerfully.

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Tsuna as Chrome nodded in agreement, holding Lambo and I-pin's hands, the two younger children curious about what was going to happen.

Reborn had the two males stand about five feet apart and fired at Gokudera, figuring the bullet would go after Yamamoto instead. But it didn't, instead it vanished without a trace into the sliver haired boy's stomach.

"Huh?"

The sliver haired bomber patted himself down checking for wounds but finding none.

"Nothing happened," Yamamoto said and the tiny assassin check his gun's magazine but the bullet wasn't there so it must of been fried.

Suddenly the Strom Guardian felt his stomach clench tightly. He fell to his knees hugging it, this was the worst stomach pain he had ever had, even worse the his sister's cooking. He tried to cry out but he couldn't make a sound.

"Gokudera!" the others cried when they saw their friend in pain.

"My...stomach...hurts..." he managed to say before fainting.

"We should take him to a doctor!" said Tsuna.

"Most doctors will want to know what happened we could be in big trouble," said Chrome.

"Let's take him to my place, it's closest and call Dr. Shamal. Maybe if we talk someone to going on a date with him he'll take a look at Gokudera," said Yamamoto after shedding his gear and putting the collapsed boy on his back with some help from Tsuna and Chrome.

"Lambo thinks he's gonna puke!" said the youngest Guardian.

The group stopped behind a bush as Gokudera woke up partly and vomited. As they continued along they had to stop every so often because the sliver haired one had to puke, thankfully the two children kept an eye on his face to let them know. After a while he stopped.

'Huh? He's emptied his stomach so many times, yet...he seems to be getting heavier. Eh, either way, we're almost to my house,' thought Yamamoto.

"Mr. Yamamoto! Gokudera fainted!" hollered Tsuna.

"What?"

"He complained of stomach pains before he fainted," said the younger of the two Yamamoto men.

"I see. Takeshi, lay him down on the futon in the guest room for now, I call a doctor," said Mr. Yamamoto.

"Call Dr. Shamal, tell him if he helps Gokudera we'll try to get him a date," said Chrome as Takeshi took the other boy to the guestroom as his father had asked.

"Why don't you go on date with him, Chrome?" suggested I-Pin.

"I guess I could," said the female half of Tsuna's Mist Guardian.

_**A WHILE LATER**_

The Vongola Strom Guardian groaned as he awoke to his cell phone ringing. For some reason his pants felt tighter then usual. To his shock his belly had swollen greatly, so much so that a few of the buttons on near the bottom of his shirt had popped off.

"What did that bullet do to me?" he thought aloud before picking up his cell, "Hello?"

"Hayato, where are you? We have to go pick up Vespera from the airport," came the voice of his elder sister Bianchi.

He looked at his stomach, there was no way he could go pick up his cousin like this, and he didn't really feel all that well.

"You'll have to go with out me, I'm not feeling very good right now ok? Tell her I'm sorry," said the sliver haired boy.

"Ok, feel better," she told him, "Bye."

"Bye," he said before hanging up.

Suddenly the door opened to revile Tsuna, both Yamamoto men, Reborn, a bright red Chrome, and Dr. Shamal.

"What's that womanizing quack doing here?" Gokudera asked trying to sit up but finding that he belly got in the way and if he tried to force it then his stomach would hurt a lot.

"Gokudera-kun? What happened to you stomach?" asked Tsuna, looking very worried.

"I…I dunno…" the bomber said, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" asked Takeshi.

"Because, I feel weird, my belly's all swollen, it also hurts and now I can't go with my sister to pick up my cousin from the airport!" he wailed covering his eyes with one hand

"Calm down and let me take a look," said the doctor walking over, "Could the rest of you please leave the room?"

The others nodded and let the room, Reborn taking notes on what the bullet did.

"Hmm…Very strange. The bullet that did this could change the world," said Shamal.

"What's wrong with me?" asked the sliver haired boy trying to sit up again.

"Whoa, easy now," said the doctor as he helped the boy sit up, "And to answer your question…you are about five months pregnant."

"WHAT? THAT CRAZY BULLET KNOCKED ME UP? BUT I'M A GUY!" the younger male cried.

"Apparently the bullet made it so you could have a baby or babies, but I think it or they might have to be cut out. The bullet also seems to have sped up the pregnancy past the most dangerous months for the baby or babies and the point that abortion can be done safely…" the doctor continued as the rest of the group came in, Mr. Yamamoto carrying a larger shirt for Gokudera.

"Bloody…hell…" said the sliver haired boy as he changed shirts.

"Lambo wants a baby brother!"

"I rather like this new bullet," said Reborn.

"Gokudera's gonna be a mommy?" said I-Pin.

"Babies are so cute!" cheered Chrome.

"The world of Mafia just gets weirder and weirder," added Tsuna.

"Wait…does that mean I'm the father since it was my hair?" asked Takeshi.

"I…I'm gonna be a grandfather!" cried Mr. Yamamoto.

Gokudera's eyes started to fill with tears again as he cried, "I DON'T WANNA HAVE A BABY! SOMEONE GET IT OUT OF ME NOW!"

"Hayato Gokudera! How can you want to kill your own child?" asked Reborn.

The Storm Guardian sniffled then put a hand on his belly, swearing that he felt a fluttering movement from within.

"I…I…don't really want to kill it…I'm just scared…" said pregnant boy, rubbing his belly.

"Wait, he can't go back to his place like this," said Tsuna.

"I think he should stay here, after all it is my grandchild," said Mr. Yamamoto putting a hand on Gokudera's shoulder.

After that Gokudera's cell phone went off again.

"Hello?" he said, "Hey, Vespera…Yeah…I'm feeling a little better…You and Sis are going to what?…I see… That's where I am…I'll see you soon," said Gokudera before hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Lambo.

"My cousin Vespera…My sister has picked her up from the airport and they're gonna come here after dropping off Vespera's stuff off at Sis's place…WHAT AM I GONNA DO!" the sliver haired bomber cried before smiling, "Then again Big Sis and Vespera-Chan might like the idea of being aunts."

"What was that about?" asked Tsuna.

"That was a mood swing. He'll be having those along with other things," said the doctor.

"Gokudera-san, why is your cousin coming here?" asked Chrome.

"She wants to join the Vongola Family. She has a lot of skills. She can play the violin, is skilled in archery and western fencing," said Gokudera, "That and she's hungry."

Tsuna scratched his head and said, "I guess I could let her join."

This made Gokudera smile.

"We should call the rest of the family," said Reborn pulling out his own phone.

_**TBC**_

AN: Chrome/Nagi-chan no longer has to worry about her organs giving out because with a little convincing Dr. Shamal and some scientists grew her new organs and put them inside her. I did this because I like Chrome. Mokuro's ok too.


	2. Chapter 2

After Reborn called the rest of the Family about what happened to Gokudera including Bianchi, Vespera, Mukuro, Hibari and the girls. Once most or the group got there the girls went right to fussing over Gokudera who was now sitting on a recliner with his feet up.

"Oh! The baby kicked! It kicked!" squealed Kyoko, causing Haru to squeal too.

"I felt it," said Gokudera rolling his eyes.

"Girls, why don't you give him some space," said Yamamoto.

"Nice job, you did something that even I thought was impossible," Hibari said to Reborn as Hibird sang the Namimori middle anthem.

"I was not the one who made the bullet. And said bullet didn't come with instructions stating the effects of the bullet," said Reborn shrugging.

Once the cursed hitman finished speaking the door opened and Bianchi came in followed by another girl.

"Everyone, we're here and this is Vespera," said Bianchi.

Vespera had slightly tanned skin, shoulder length hair that was dyed neon pink, one could see little peaks of blond near the roots, eyes that were the same color as Bianchi's, but her smile was a lot like Gokudera's, about the same height as Kyoko and Haru, and D-cup breasts. She was dressed in a yellow striped shirt, faded blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

Her eyes filled with tears as she walked over to Gokudera and hugged him gently, "Hayato! I missed you so much…"

He hugged her back, "I missed you too, Vespera. The baby or babies said hi too."

Vespera giggled putting hand on her cousin's rounded belly and whispering, "Hi there."

"That's your cousin?" asked Fuuta.

"Yeah why?" asked Bianchi.

The boys eyes became clouded and he answered, "She ranks in the top ten female archers in the Mafia, top fifty female western style fencers, and top five scythe wielders male and/or female."

Yamamoto blinked at Vespera and said, "Your cousin didn't say anything about you wielding a scythe."

"I started training with the scythe after they saw me last and I forgot to mention it in my letters to them. So Hayato, who's the father?" replied the neon pink haired half-American.

Yamamoto blushed while Hayato started to twirl his hair with a finger feverously.

"Yeah, Reborn-kun didn't tell us that. And I haven't seen Hayato fiddle with his hair like that in a long time," added Bianchi.

"Well, I know it's not me or Chrome," said Mukuro with his usual smirk, before winking at Gokudera and Yamamoto obviously making a bad joke.

Both males sweatdropped, they had forgotten that despite the fact that Mukuro was free and Chrome no longer needed her illusion organs they still sometimes acted similar to a symbiotic being.

Lambo clung to Vespera's leg and cried, "Lambo knows who the Papa of Lambo's baby brother is!"

Vespera giggled and picked up the child, "Really now? Well I would like to hear it from my cousin ok?"

"Ok!" the boy cried hugging her.

"Get off my cousin you stupid cow!" snapped the bomber.

"Hayato, stress is bad for pregnant people!" Tsuna whined.

Said bomber yawned and said, "Sorry..."

"I think some one needs a nap," said Takeshi, helping Gokudera to his feet after the sliver haired boy yawned again.

"Not tried..." Gokudera grumbled but every one could see that he was ready to doze off any moment as the dark haired Rain Guardian led him away.

"That's Hayato alright. Stubborn as ever," said Vespera giggling a little.

"Hey, Vespera-Chawn," said Dr. Shamal trying to get a kiss from the half-American.

In the end the neon pink haired girl only agreed to kiss him if he went and got an ultrasound machine and other things they would need. The others wondered if she was really going to kiss the doctor before they saw her putting on a special lip balm that would keep any thing fishy out as well as satisfy the perverted doctor.

After a while Gokudera woke up, finding Yamamoto was sitting near by reading an old book on pregnancy and parenthood.

The sliver haired boy scratched the back of his head and asked, "How long was I asleep?"

Yamamoto jumped, not knowing the other boy was awake, "Uh…about an hour or so. Vespera managed to talk Shamal into doing an ultrasound to make sure everything's ok in there," he then gently rubbed Gokudera's stomach.

The silver haired boy felt his face heat up and his heart pound inside his chest.

"Hayato? You up? I heard noises," said Bianchi as she opened the door, a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes so her little brother wouldn't have his usual reaction to seeing her full face.

He quickly got his face under control as Yamamoto pulled his hand away.

"What is it, Sis?" asked Gokudera.

"Shamal has the ultrasound machine set up and said he can do it whenever your ready. Oh and…I recommend finding out the gender(s) because A) Lambo will not stop saying that he's going to have a baby brother and B) Tsuna and the rest of the Family, including Vespera, are planning on throwing you and the father a baby shower. And you should do it soon since Shamal says that one kiss isn't gonna get him to wait for too long," she said.

After getting up with some help from Yamamoto, the three headed to where Dr. Shamal had set up the ultra sound machine.

"Ok…I'm going to need you to lift your shirt up," said Shamal.

Gokudera did as he was told but nearly leapt out of his skin when a cold gel was spread over his round belly.

"Yow! That's cold!" he cried.

"Gel supposed to be cold?" asked I-pin looking up at Chrome.

"That gel is, it helps the device work," said the elder girl.

"Well, let's see…there's the baby's head, back, arms, legs…and his or her twin," said Shamal.

"TWINS?" cried Yamamoto, Gokudera had fainted.

"Oops…I think Hayato forgot that Father and Uncle are twins," said Bianchi.

"You're dads are twins?" asked Ryohi pointing from one female cousin to the other.

"Yeah," Vespera, "They're identical twins."

"These two aren't identical. Seems one is a boy and one is a girl," said the Trident Mosquito user.

"I told you I was getting a little brother!" cheered the Lightening Guardian.

Yamamoto didn't say anything, he apparently fainted standing up. While his dad had gone to tell his late wife the news. Shamal instructed Ryohi and Mukuro to clean the gel off and put Gokudera to bed.

"Wait what are we gonna tell Uncle and Aunty…though Aunty doesn't really like Hayato…" said Vespera.

"But isn't she his mother?" asked Kyoko.

"No…It's kinda…complicated," replied Bianchi.

"Wait…" said Chrome, poking the unresponsive Yamamoto, "Judging by Takeshi-san his father's reactions I would say that Takeshi-san's the babies' dad."

"That's one problem solved by what are we gonna do about Hayato's father and step-mother, they have a right to know. Also unless Takeshi and Hayato get married the twins will be taken away as soon as they are born," said Reborn, "It's one of the Mafia laws."

"Do they have to have a big fancy wedding ceremony?" asked Hibari, who had been standing off to the side until that moment.

"No, it can be a small ceremony if they want one or they can just simply sign a marriage license," answered Fuuta.

"Ok but what about his dad and step-mom?" asked Mukuro and Ryohi came back out.

"Were you listening in?" asked Haru.

"We kinda couldn't help it," asked Ryohi.

After the younger Yamamoto was revived they started the discussion about what they were going to do.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER…**_

Gokudera sighed as he flipped through his fifth baby item catalog last hour. He was nervous about seeing his father after such a long time. His father and step-mother should have been getting their luggage from the baggage claim by now.

"Hayato?" called Yamamoto.

"Hmm?" he asked looking up at his spouse, they had filled out the marriage license two weeks before.

"You ok?"

The sliver haired young man ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah…Just really nervous about my Father."

"I see…" said Yamamoto, not sure if he should tell Gokudera that both he and Tsuna knew about how he was born, before he kissed his spouse's forehead making the other male turn bright red.

"What was that for?" he squeaked.

"Just because," replied Yamamoto before kissing Gokudera's belly twice, once for each baby.

After the dark haired male pulled away they heard the house door open.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, we're here," called out Chrome who, along with Mukuro was to put an illusion on Gokudera until he was ready to tell his father about the situation.

About half an hour later Mr. and Mrs. Gokudera arrived, being led into the Yamamoto family home by their niece and daughter. Mr. Gokudera smiled at his son who was sitting on the sofa.

"Hayato, good to see you son."

"Hello Father," replied the sliver haired male.

"Where's my hello?" asked Mrs. Gokudera.

Hayato pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Hey."

The woman huffed, "So uncouth."

"For once in you life, shut up Auntie," muttered Vespera.

"So, Hayato, where's the rest of the Vongola family?" asked the sliver haired male's father.

Just then the rest of the Guardians and Tsuna entered the room.

"How do you do?" asked Chrome.

Lambo blinked, he had been told not to mention the babies until Hayato was ready, but he didn't see why all this was necessary.

"Why did you call us out here?" asked Mrs. Gokudera.

Hayato took a deep breath and said, "The thing is…Impregnant!"

"What was that last bit son, it was little too fast for us," said Mr. Gokudera.

Hayato looked at Takeshi who took his hand and said, "He said that he's pregnant. Chrome, Mukuro if you would be so kind?"

The two Mist Guardian's nodded and removed the illusion.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU FREAK! WOMEN ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE CHILDREN NOT MEN!" yelled Mrs. Gokudera.

Hayato whimpered and started to cry before Takeshi hugged him.

Mr. Gokudera glared at his wife and said, "Dear, let them explain."

"We were testing a new bullet that we thought was a tracking bullet but it wasn't," said Lambo, jumping up and down.

"So…who's the father?" asked Mr. Gokudera.

"That would be me, and if you think you take the twins away when they're born you're wrong. Because Hayato and I are legally married," answered Takeshi.

"We were all there," said Tsuna.

"I see," said Mr. Gokudera walking over to Takeshi, "Then welcome to the family."

"Darling!" gasped Mrs. Gokudera.

"Dear, I know Hayato's not your favorite person in the world but would you please stop giving him a hard time?" snapped her husband.

"I have to agree with Father, Mother," said Bianchi, "He's a good kid yet when he had a nightmare or a scraped knee as a little kid did you try to make him feel better? No. You would always send him away. It wasn't his fault Father fell in love with his mother."

"He betrayed me for a piano playing woman who refused to marry him despite the fact that she bore his son," she snapped.

"She was ill, the day she died wasn't because of the crash, she died of her illness before the crash even happened," said Mr. Gokudera.

"You know, you can redeem yourself by being a good grandmother to the twins," said Mr. Yamamoto, "And a mother to him now."

"Can I leave yet?" asked Hibari.

"Hibari-san," said Chrome.

"Same old Hibari," said Tsuna.

Lambo ran over to Mrs. Gokudera and said, "Do you have any candy?"

"And the morality of the situation just went out the out the window," said Mukuro.

"Shawing!" agreed Ryohei.

"Hehehehehe!" Vespera was overcome by a fit of giggles and was quickly joined by Chrome and Gokudera.

"Hmm, kids," said Reborn making Tsuna, Mukuro and Ryohei join in the laughter.

After a few days Mr. and Mrs. Gokudera left to return to Italy with promises to visit and apologies to Hayato.

_**A MONTH LATER**_

"I hate you," Gokudera said to Yamamoto.

The sliver haired male had wanted to go see a movie that had been out for a while so there wouldn't of been a lot of people in the theater but Yamamoto had turned it into a 'Date Night' and made the sliver haired male wear female maternity clothes. Nothing too girly, just a pair of denim pants and a green tee-shirt. But it was the principle of the situation, he was a man! Sure he was pregnant with twins but still a man! And what's worse is that most of the Family came along. A few claimed that the they just wanted to see that movie too. While others admitted that they were coming along incase another Family tried anything funny. They had also had forced Gokudera to ride in a wheel chair since the babies were putting pressure on their mother's pelvis so he had to stay off his feet.

"No ya don't," said Yamamoto kissing Gokudera's cheek.

"Hayato's just cranky," said Vespera.

"Can you blame him?" asked the elder pink haired girl.

"Do we really have to answer that?" asked Mukuro, smirking.

"Ryohei-!" said Chrome, "Be nice, Gokudera-san's under a lot of stress."

"I feel like a bloated whale," whined the pregnant male.

"Don't be like that, Koi, you look great, you're glowing," said Yamamoto kissing Gokudera's cheek.

"Oh!" cooed the girls.

Bianchi put her hand on Yamamoto's shoulder and said, "Take good care of my little brother and the children."

"Aneki!" Gokudera cried blushing.

"I just love family moments like this," said Vespera giggling.

"Me too," said Kyoko.

"Ditto," added Haru.

Chrome nodded in agreement.

"Lambo thinks this is really cute."

"Me too!" cooed I-pin.

"It would make an Extremely cute picture," said Ryohei.

"I'm not saying a word," said Tsuna, who thought it was cute too but didn't want to admit it.

"Let's just go see the movie!" groaned Gokudera, getting tired of being cooed and fussed over.

_**TBC**_


End file.
